Haven for the Damned
by AnnaRavenheart
Summary: You were nothing without her, just a shadow, weak and useless. You were her marionette, your strings waiting to be severed. She was your haven, the only person willing to accept your madness.


_**Haven for the Damned**_

**Rating: **M

**Type:** One-shot

**Pairing:** Harry/Bellatrix

**Summary:** You were nothing without her, just a shadow, weak and useless. You were her marionette, your strings waiting to be severed. She was your haven, the only person willing to accept your madness.

**Warnings:** Extremely angsty, contains hints of horror and mentions of sex, contains violence and hints of death.

* * *

**A/N:** This is the first Harry/Bellatrix fic I wrote and somehow I feel content with it. It's slightly sick and twisted, but I think it fits the pairing.

**This fic was written for:**

**The Trojan War Competition** (Pairing Harry/Bellatrix)

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Competition** (Potions, Ghoul Studies, Ancient Studies)

Reviews are welcome and highly appreciated.

* * *

The longest journey starts with a single step, they say. That's how your journey into the madness began; the first step was painfully slow, the sane part of your mind warning you that there would be no return. The next steps were easier; your courage ignored the panic-filled voice of your mind, and you found yourself running towards your doom.

_The snake coiled around your body_

_But you were still breathing_

It all began when you met her, the woman with the head of a Seraph and the heart of the devil. She was rather bewitching than beautiful, but still you admired her. Her lips reminded you of roses and her fluttering lashes reminded you of a butterfly's wings. Her hair cascaded down her back in a profusion of black ringlets; it reminded you of coiling snakes. Each part of her body was formed with the most perfect symmetry, and you thought that she was utterly, painfully faultless.

_The snake coiled around your body_

_Your soul was cold_

_But you were still breathing_

The fallen angel of yours was destroying everything you cared for, killing without mercy; an arch smile adorning her face as the lifeless bodies fell at her feet with one somber, final thud. You couldn't ignore it anymore; her pitch-black eyes were the hell of bitterness, and you knew that it was your destiny to hunt her down. The revenge was sweet; the intoxicating feeling enveloped your mind, and you were on the edge of making the unforgivable mistake.

_The snake coiled around your body_

_Your soul was cold_

_Your heart was hurting_

_But you were still breathing_

You were running after her through the forest of tangled trees, the adrenaline rushing through your veins, the sound of her hard footsteps echoing in your ears. It was equal to suicide – you knew it – but after catching a glimpse of her dark locks and the shine of her coal eyes, you knew you couldn't stop yourself. You were out of control, like a wolf following the scent of his prey. You were running; your shoes smeared with mud, your clothes ripped by razor sharp branches, your sight crossed with white dots...your mind was _empty_.

Nothing existed for you anymore, nothing except the sound of your own breathing and her uneven steps. These moments were like an eternity for you and you were swallowed up in the twisted perfection, in the role of the hunter. The cursedly beautiful chain of your movements seemed to be unbreakable until the sound of her footsteps ceased, leaving your own ones without a matching pair. That moment you knew that something was wrong, wrong, immensely _wrong_.

_The snake coiled around your body_

_Your soul was cold_

_Your heart was hurting_

_Your sanity was dissipating_

_But you were still breathing_

She tricked you into following her; she tricked you into believing that she was escaping. She knew nothing about the acting but she was an incredibly gifted faker and with a painful sting you realized that the roles in this hellish tragedienne were swapped; she was the hunter, and you were the _prey_. The bedazzling emerald-green beam rushed towards you with the speed of the comet yet you were perfectly calm, like a mountain which can't be moved by a mere human will. You were used to miracles and it didn't surprise you when the ominous spell missed you for a millimeter, flying beside your head, leaving just an eerie breeze behind. What surprised you was the fact that the other spell didn't follow the first one, with the task to finish the unfinished.

With a speed just a true predator can have, she approached you; her long, torn skirt rustling across the fallen leaves. She pointed her wand and you, you ignored it, so stupidly bewitched with the glitter of her eyes. You saw a weak gleam of whiteness, followed by a blunt pain which made you slightly twitch. With the precision of a surgeon, she created a straight cut across your chest; the liquid oozing from the wound colored everything in red. You wondered why you weren't scared, why you found pleasure in watching the red drops spilling across the ground like a morbidly beautiful rain. After all, why would you be bothered when red was the color of _love?_

_The snake coiled around your body_

_Your soul was cold_

_Your heart was hurting_

_Your sanity was dissipating_

_Your were screaming_

_But you were still breathing_

You could feel the fear pulsing inside you and you realized that the bigger your fear was, the bigger your enjoyment would be. The fear emphasized love in a twisted manner you couldn't have understood. Your heart was still beating wildly, the fear still seeping through your veins when you crushed your mouth to hers, trusting your tongue into her open mouth, completely ravaging the hot cavern. She decided to play along, her teeth tugging at your bottom lip, piercing the sensitive skin. Your mind felt foggy – almost like you were in a waking dream – as the kiss intensified and your hands finally got the chance to roam around her body.

Her long, jagged fingernails tore their way into the skin of your neck. Your left hand roughly gripped those dark curls you adored, tugging on them, your right hand occupied with examining the voluptuous curves of her ass, squeezing the soft flesh. All she wanted was to hurt you, and you were just returning the _favor_. The pain, the fear and the desire joined into the unstoppable force which scorched your intestines, hot like the lava. Grabbing her waist roughly, you tossed her onto the ground, her mad giggle greeting your ears as you both ended up in the mud, the fallen leaves sticking to your hair.

You never have slept with a woman before, but somehow you knew what you were doing, the invisible force guiding your movements. You kissed each other, you tore at each other skin – leaving the wounds and gashes behind – behaving like the animals, sprawled naked against the cold ground – both sticky with sweat and mud – your screams echoing across the wooden wilderness. You were both _damned_, both broken beyond repair; she was born to be damned and you, you were damned because of _her_.

_The snake coiled around your body_

_Your soul was cold_

_Your heart was hurting_

_Your sanity was dissipating_

_You were screaming_

_You were bleeding_

_But you were still breathing_

You were nothing without her, just a shadow, weak and useless. You were her marionette, your strings waiting to be severed. She was your haven, the only person willing to accept your madness. The pain was your drug; the feeling of her knife dancing across your skin which served instead of a canvas was the road to ecstasy. She was a tyrant; she was hurting you, breaking you, killing you but you weren't willing to see the truth. She said it was for your own good, and that was the most oppressive possible form of tyranny. You didn't know it, so you refused to fight and stayed with her – your bodies joined – to wallow in the bloodied bed, your eyes unable to see the pearly white sheets becoming stained with red, not love red, but _hell_ red.

_The snake coiled around your body_

_Your soul was cold_

_Your heart was hurting_

_Your sanity was dissipating_

_You were screaming_

_You were bleeding_

_You were breathing… no more_


End file.
